The Underground Cave
by Iris Marie
Summary: Ron and Hermione fic. Well, let's just say that they'll get stuck in a situation which could either drive both of them insane or drive both of them together. Please r/r!
1. Part 1

A/N:

Ron and Hermione fic ^-^ What can I say about this one? Hmm… Well, not your usual fluff, that's for sure. Ron goes temporarily insane; Hermione will probably go insane with him by the next part. Don't know what I'm talking about? Then read and find out!

Usual disclaimers apply.

# The Underground Cave- Part 1

By Iris Marie

Ron Weasley, tall, freckled, and rather scrawny, woke up on one particular day in a very bad mood. He wasn't able to sleep at all that night, his body unable to get into that 'perfect' position. At around five in the morning, he was able to doze off, but only to awaken again in three hours with a jolt. The room was deserted and the clock read off that it was already half way through first period. First period that was with Professor Snape.

He had then dashed to the bathroom, flooded the sink, wasn't even able to shower. He had ran to his stack of clothing, rummaging through all his dirty robes to only see that there were no more clean ones. 

Needless to say, the day was progressing very slowly for Ron. From listening to a whole lecture from Snape and having to screw up his potion, his mood did not lighten up. Everyone else seemed to be in the best of moods, the teacher's especially since by the time of lunch, they allowed all the students to relax around the Hogwarts grounds.

'Hate today, hate today,' he thought as he sat against the tree that viewed the lake. The sun was still blazing high in the clear blue sky, everything that was around him seeming to be happy and dainty. Ron cursed, watching as his fellow classmates took the lunch break to relax. Harry was talking with Fred and George about something, and Hermione was in the library, most likely doing research on whatever fancied her.

"Hey Ron!" a chirpy voice said as a small red head propped herself in front of him. "Why do you look so down for?"

"Ginny, go away," he muttered, covering his eyes with his arms and leaning his back against the tree. "I don't feel in the mood to talk to you."

"Humph, fine then," said Ginny, standing up. "I'll go, but only because there's this really big black spider climbing it's way down the tree."

"WHAT!?!" Ron screamed, jolting up and scrambling away from the tree. Everyone hushed as they stared at him. "WHERE!?! IS IT **ON** ME, GINNY!?!" He screeched, jumping up and down while swatting the invisible spider off his back. "Is it OFF!?! IS IT OFF!?!"

"RON!" Harry ran to his friend, grabbing his arms to calm him down. He laughed nervously at all the other students. "Yeah… well…" he said as he turned back to his friend who was still going through the hysterics. "Ron! Calm down!"

"Is it still ON me!?! Is it!?!"

"There's nothing on you!"

Ron calmed down immediately looking at both his shoulders to see if what Harry said was true. When he felt no little legs crawling at him, he sighed in relief, falling down on the ground with a thump. When he looked back up, he saw Ginny also on the ground, her face beet red as uncontrolled laughter spilled from her. Harry looked towards the direction he was looking at and grinned. "Too much influence from Fred and George," he said, his eyes getting slightly out of focus as he stared.

"Wait till I get me hands on her… I'll… I'll…"

"What happened to you?"

Ron turned around to see Hermione with a load of books in her arms, staring at his ruffled robes in confusion. He sighed, running both his hands through his hair in both frustration and annoyance. "Nothing… nothing," he muttered, his tone with an edge. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, watching as their friend seemed like a ticking time bomb. "I'll just go jump off a cliff and wait for the little scavengers to pick at my bones while I rot."

Hermione stared at him in shock as he then turned away and stormed off. "What's with him?"

"Bad day, maybe?" Harry muttered, looking once more towards Ginny who was having massive difficulty in not laughing. "I'm just going to go…" he trailed off, his eyes dazing off again.

Hermione rolled her eyes as he began to walk towards Ginny as if in a trance. With Harry now drooling over Ginny, she might as well go to Ron, however depressed he may be. Tugging at her pack and books, she began heading her way towards the direction Ron had gone.

He had left to look for a cliff, wondering if he would be lucky enough to find one. He knew that Harry and Hermione didn't take it literally, but Ron, now looking around, felt far from taking or saying anything not literally. So, he had marched off away from everyone else, looking around the landscape. And then his eyes fell across something… some shape. He quietly walked over towards it and saw a bush half blocking it.

After a struggle that soon led to him taking out his wand against the vines, the bush had been cleared and he stood in front of an opening in a rock.

'A cave!' he thought, looking into its darkness with pure hunger. In there would be quietness, blissful quietness! Muttering "Lumos" he began to drag himself in. He didn't go very far, but far enough that the entrance light was dim to his left and the rest of the dark cave to his right. Quickly he muttered, "Incendio" and was capable of conjuring five fires in circles to light his small area.

Ron took a moment then to stare around his surroundings and oddly, he began to feel very, very protective of it. 'Mine… all mine… no one to take this away!' he thought. There were no clocks, no girls, no Snape, school, work! Happy in his mirth, he laid his back against a rock and pulled his arms behind his head.

As soon as he felt the warm feeling of sleepiness start to creep to him, a female voice broke him out of his reverie. "Ron, what are you doing in here?"

He shrieked, both in fright and anger, and bolted up from his sitting position to stare at Hermione who had laid her books and bags on the floor. She was staring at him in a frown, glancing around the cave constantly. "Really, Ron, it's so damp in here. You're going to catch a cold!"

"How'd you find me?" He asked her, staring over her shoulder to make certain that she was alone.

"It's not hard to track you down when you left a whole trail of ripped vines, you know," she muttered, now taking a comfortable seat on a rock. 

Ron shook his head, staring around his cave… **his** cave! He watched as she seemed to start getting comfortable and anxiousness overcame him. "Hermione, you're my friend… one of my **best** friends," Ron began, "But if you don't get out of my cave, I will be forced to force you out."

"Force? Ron Weasley, you have no right to tell me what to do!"

"But this is my cave!" He cried out, noticing easily the whine that had interlaced into his tone. "Mine!"

"I don't see your name written anywhere," Hermione replied.

"Ah, but you see, Hermi, it is!" Ron said, his voice seeming to have become temporarily insane. He raised his wand and cried, "Inscribo!" On the wall to his right, his name was now spelt out in large letters. Ron, chuckling, turned back to Hermione with glee. "See! See! **Now** it has my name! See!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're such a baby!" she said while taking out her wand and doing the same charm against the other wall. "Well now, the cave's also mine since my name's inscribed as well."

"Hey! Mine was there first! First, first, first!" Ron complained with a pout.

Hermione giggled, not able to resist the cute pout that he now wore. "Doesn't matter, Ron. And since you can't do anything about it, I suppose that means that you'll just have to get used to the fact that this cave is as much yours as mine."

Ron groaned, crossing his arms. "I can do nothing about, huh?" He said, once more raising his wand. "Finite Incantatem!" he cried out towards the wall her name was spelt on. When the magic hit it, her name was gone. "Ha! Now your name-"

He was interrupted as a jet of magic barely hit his ear. He heard it clash against the rock and when he turned around, he saw his name replaced by large, sparkling letters that read, 'Hermione Granger. **The** owner of this cave.'

Hermione was laughing at his confused face when he once more tried to remove her name. "There's a protection charm on it so you can't erase it," she said happily while watching his face turn red. Spreading her arms, she gave a mock shrug and sigh. "So I suppose you'll have to-" She was cut short as Ron's voice echoed through the cave and numerous jets of light going off everywhere. When the light's glare subsided, she saw Ron's satisfied face and his name written on every inch of the cave wall.

"Well, Hermione, as you can't beat that-"

"Can't beat it?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Watch this!"

More jets of sparks, more arguing, more magic.

"You can't-"

"What do you-"

"You just wait-"

"Watch this-"

"No you-"

Both gave out an aggravated cry and with a flick of their wands, they both screamed, "FINITE INCATATEM!" A slight rustle noise of rock against rock ensued from the entrance of the cave and Hermione and Ron quieted.

"Uh oh," Ron muttered, staring around. Hermione had her eyes wide, her breathing coming in gasps. He stared at her and then to the cave walls, uneasiness now flooding him. "You don't think-" He was cut short as a large jolt shook the floor and the walls about them began to shake violently.

"RON!!" Hermione shrieked, rushing into his arms. A few stray rocks were tumbling in, the light that had once been the entrance dimming drastically. "Oh no! We're going to DIE! Oh MUM! DAD!"

Ron watched as the noise continued, of rocks falling and smashing against rocks, and as every light was extinguished. The ground no longer shook and he felt a large boulder behind him. He gulped, wondering what might have happened to him if he had stood a step back. 

Soon, the cave was dead silent and when he finally got the nerve to use his wand and say, "Lumos" he knew that he'd have to break the news to Hermione soon.

"Umm… Hermi," he said rather nervously, glancing down at his friend who was holding unto him tight enough to constrict his breathing to a minimum. "I think we might have a little problem…"

To be continued…

Haha! This was just a little preview as to what's up my sleeve for this fic ^-^ What **will** I do next with them? Next part will be longer, and hopefully some romance and laughs. This was so short only because I wanted to give you all a temporary sneak peak as to what inspiration came my way ^_- Any comments are appreciated! Please review!

Do you like Harry and Ginny & Ron and Hermione romances? Then visit my site!

[http://www.geocities.com/hparchive/index.htm][1]

© Iris Marie 2001

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/hparchive/index.htm



	2. Part 2

A/N:

Part 2! Yay! Now it's Hermione's turn to go temporarily insane ^-^ What will happen to the duo? Read to find out!

Usual disclaimers apply.

The Underground Cave- Part 2

By Iris Marie

"W-What!?!" Hermione screeched, grabbing Ron's wand and running to the large blockage of rocks that had once led to the outside world. "N-n-no!!! Oh please! N-n-n-no!" She stared around towards the rest of the cave that went down to who knew where and back towards the blocked way that had once been the way to Hogwarts. "This can't... can't b-be h-ha-ha-hap-" she bent down, her mouth now open gasping for breath. Ron ran to her side, rubbing her back. She then stood up, staring accusingly at him. "Look at what you did!"

"What I did!?"

"If you didn't come down this cave-"

"I didn't ask you to come."

"And have me all worried on whether or not you'll jump off a cliff or not," Hermione continued, ignoring his reply, "then we both wouldn't be in this mess."

"I told you to leave!"

"You ordered me to leave! Which meant that I wouldn't leave, since you should know that I would NEVER take an order from anyone that's my same age!!!"

"You couldn't just leave my name written on the wall!"

"You couldn't be MATURE enough to not WRITE YOUR NAME ON THE FREAKING WALL!" Hermione screamed, her arms flying in the air. "Now look at what's HAPPENED to us! We're going to starve, die of thirst, and get hypothermia when the temperature in here drops below zero when it's night outside! No one knows where we are! No one knows that we're in a cave! And, guess what Ron, NO ONE KNOWS THAT WE'RE TRAPPED IN HERE!"

Ron groaned in aggravation, feeling his own temper rise. "Arguing and pointing fingers won't get us anywhere," he instead said, trying for once to be the levelheaded of them both. "And I thought you'd be the one trying to keep our heads leveled."

"ME!?!? LEVELHEADED!?!? WHEN I'M TRAPPED IN A CAVE!?!?" Hermione screeched and Ron flinched as he wondered if her decibels were loud enough to cause another cave-in.

"Hermione..."

"I'M SCARED OF THE DARK!" she now cried out, shaking worse then ever as she stared around her surroundings. Ron paused in momentary shocked, not knowing that. Her voice now lowered, cracking a bit. "I just want out. I want out of here, Ron," she whispered.

Ron gently placed a hand on her shoulder, not knowing what exactly he should do. Hermione glanced up at him, and with a quirky grin, he said, "Hey, think of it this way. At least now we can do some exploring. We can even **learn** the geographical features of a cave."

Hermione laughed, wiping the tears that had managed to fall. Ron was still grinning and with a small effort, helped her back to her feet. "Sorry for that momentary lapse of sanity," she muttered, still trying to wipe away the stray tears.

"It was my fault we're stuck here," he said, taking his wand and surveying the surroundings even more. "I don't think we can make our way through that bunch of rocks, even if we try to use magic," he said. "At least I don't know any charm strong enough to lift them." He looked questionably to Hermione, who shook her head. "I don't know one either."

He stared at her, in mock shock. "Hermione Granger doesn't know!?"

"It wasn't in our criteria and I've been studying History for the past week for the test tomorrow."

"Test?" Ron asked, paling. "Seriously? There's a test?"

Hermione nodded, looking at a few smashed books and scattered pages. "Why would it matter? We're stuck here, anyway," she said. Picking up one of the few spared books, she saw the title, "Hexes and Curses: How to get back at your Enemies." She shook her head, looking at all her other lost books. "Madame Pince if going to have a fit when she sees her ruined books."

"At least that one was spared," Ron said, taking it out of her hands. Opening it, he shook his head at some on the spells that they had. "Oh, hey! I didn't know you could turn someone to a pig!"

Hermione grabbed the book away and threw it towards the ground. She added a kick to it, sending it flying against the opposite wall. When Ron sent her a shocked stare, she shrugged. "Needed to get it out," she said, looking down towards the darkness that led to the rest of the cave. "You don't think that there might be some sort of secret entrance that could lead us back to Hogwarts, do you?"

"Why would there be one in this cave?"

"Because everything that's on the school's ground is here for a purpose. Maybe this is a fire escape route. Or another one of those secret tunnels that could lead you out of the school?"

"I really doubt it," Ron muttered, staring at the hard rock. "Really doubt it."

"Well, it's better then just standing here, right?" Hermione asked, already taking out her own wand. "And much better then thinking that some big monster lives down there and we're now invading his territory." Seeing Ron's face drain in color, she couldn't but add, "And I do hope this time it's not one of Aragog's children, or Aragog himself."

"Don't SAY that!" Ron screeched, his back now pressed against the wall of rocks that blocked the entrance. Seeing Hermione smile, he shook his head, staring around scared. "Don't SAY that kind of things, Hermione!"

"Really, why shouldn't I?"

"Because it's not fair! Just..." he trailed off, hearing a rustle go down the cave. Frantically he looked at Hermione who didn't seem to have heard it. "What was that?" He asked, turning around and looking down the cave uncertainly.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear it?"

"Ron, you're being-"

"Hush!" Ron whispered, his head now craning to hear the rustle. Hermione obliged, her arms crossed. But then, she too heard the rustle. She froze, looking at Ron and then down towards the dark cave. Ron was looking at her frantically, wishing that she had not heard to show he was just being an idiot. "Did you?"

Hermione nodded, standing up and rushing to his side. Both their wands stayed out in front of them, and again that rustle came, this time closer. "What was it?" Hermione asked, her side now pressed against his torso. "What-" she paused, the rustling noise of body against rock coming from the rock beside her. She shrieked, wrapping her arms around Ron's neck and flinging her whole body against his. "RON!"

He turned scarlet, his hands awkwardly hanging behind her back, not really touching, but not really trying to get her off him. He turned his lighted wand to where the noise came from, and was somewhat glad to know that whatever it was, it wasn't any of Aragog's children. "Maybe we should start traveling down the cave to see if there's some way of an exit?" Ron asked, Hermione still holding onto him tightly.

Her hold slackened as she turned towards the bunch of rocks and then finally let go. She nodded then, waving her wand in front of her. "All right," she whispered weakly, taking another quick glance towards the bunch of rocks.

Ron grinned, walking forward and then turning around to face her. "Hey, at least we don't have to take our test," he said. A sliding of rocks and a huge boulder fell from the ceiling to his left. He gulped, staring at it.

"Or anything else, for that matter," Hermione replied.

'Beautiful... so beautiful! Oh my darling angel, how gorgeous you are! How spectacular! With those large brown eyes and that blazing hair! Oh my angel! My darling Prince!' The small creature watched as the boy turned towards the girl he was with and began making light talk with her. She had watched as he was forced to bend down at a few spots, his tall frame not being able to walk right through.

The creature that now followed the duo was an odd sight to see. Her whole body was only two feet tall, her arms and legs oddly proportioned, which made her whole body seem out of place. Her shock of wild brown hair covered most of her face, which consisted of a pig's nose and the two eyes and mouth of a human. What made her so odd was her skin. Gray throughout, she was capable of blending with the rocks, and with her small body, move quickly through them.

"Did you hear it again?" Ron asked, pausing slightly and looking around. "I could have sworn..." And then he paused, seeing a bunch of brown moving through a couple of rocks. He pulled Hermione around and pointed to where the brown hair had once been. "I saw brown hair!"

"Don't lie, Ron, this really isn't the time-"

"But I DID!" he saw the brown hair now bob out of another set of rocks. He turned Hermione to that direction, pointing. "THERE IT WAS AGAIN!"

"Ron-"

"NO! You HAVE to believe me!" He looked around, watching as Hermi crossed her arms and looked around as well. There was no sign of brown hair anymore, and he stared around in confusion. 

"Are you HAPPY Ron? Now can we-" She was stopped short as something small and strong flung itself out of the rocks and into her. She keeled over, her back now pressed against the rocks behind her. In front of her stood the strangest thing she had ever seen. "Who-?"

"Don't you yell at him!" The creature shrilled, it's voice extremely high pitched.Ron gave a weak smile as it's eyes turned lovingly towards him and he raised a hand to the back of his head. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" It asked, now walking to him. Ron tried to back away, but the cave's wall was to his back. The creature's hands were now stroking the hand that he wasn't capable of getting away.

"I... umm... I'm fine," he stuttered out, unsure on what to do. He sent Hermione a plea for help, but she seemed amused and annoyed.

"Excuse me," Hermione said, walking forward. The creature turned around giving her a cold stare. Hermi's eyebrows rose, seeing the possessive look that the creature now had on Ron. "I was just curious, but what's your name?"

"Name?" The creature asked, leaping up on one of the rocks and scratching its head in confusion. "What's a name?"

"Well... what do people call you?"

"The man with a stick in that big stone building called me a Lyster. Is that a name?"

Hermione paused, trying to remember anything about a Lyster. "I've never heard of your kind before..."

"My kind?" The Lyster laughed, shaking it's head. "There are no more of my kind! The evil man that also had a big stick that shot out stuff killed all of my kind! The man who lives in the big stone building told me I'm the last!"

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?"

"I didn't mean... well... I didn't know."

The Lyster stared at Hermione in confusion, not understanding what she was talking about. So, instead of replying, she stared back at Ron. "My name is Lyster."

Ron smiled a bit, oddly finding the little creature rather adorable to have around. "But, Lyster isn't a name. It's what you are. That's not a name."

"Then what's my name?" She asked, her large eyes wide in confusion.

Ron chuckled, scratching his own head. "Oh, I don't know. What about... Whinny?"

"Whinny?" The Lyster said doubtfully, but then seeing that the boy mentioned it, it must be good. "All right! My name's Whinny!"

"Ron," he said, bringing forth his hand. Whinny took it happily, shaking his hand vigorously with her two small ones. When Ron had his hand back, he motioned towards Hermione who still stayed a bit of a distance away. "And that's Hermione."

Hermi was about to come over to shake hands, but Whinny stared her down, jumping off the rocks and grabbing onto Ron's leg. "Hermione," Whinny said airily, now looking adoringly at Ron. "Are you going to stay here now?"

Hermione, taking the chance, asked, "Is there a way out of here other then the way that's blocked?"

Whinny's eyes went cold as she stared at Hermione. "There's one," Whinny replied, her shoulders shrugging. "But it's really far."

"Can you lead us to it?" Ron asked.

Whinny's eyes turned into hearts as she stared up at Ron. But then, she looked back at Hermione. "Is she going to use it?" She asked, nudging towards Hermi.

Hermione smiled back innocently, her temper rather rising. "We BOTH are!" Hermione replied, happily watching as Whinny's eyes widened in shock. "Ron and me are going to go through it TOGETHER."

"Hermione!" Ron reprimanded her, as Whinny now seemed close to tears.

"Y-Y-You're going to LEAVE me… for HER!?" Whinny asked, the 'her' part spoken with a lot of disgust. Hermione rolled her eyes, her body now propped against the rock.

"Yeah, Ron, are you going to leave her for me?" She was grinning, watching as Whinny began to swell up.

Ron stood speechless, knowing his answer, but not knowing how Whinny would react. "Well… I have to go with Hermione back-"

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU CAN STAY WITH WHINNY!"

"But there's no food or water-"

"Whinny is very strong with magic!" she cried out, her body now oddly growing smaller. Ron watched in amazement as Whinny began to shrink. "I can make… gather… food!"

"Whinny-"

The little creature gave out a large sob, and with a blink of an eye, it disappeared out from sight. Ron stared accusingly at Hermione. "Did you have to say that?"

"Yes, I did," Hermione said. "Gees… even if she DID lead us to the exit, I'm positive she'd do something horrid to me when you turn your back. Plus, there's something really odd about her."

"Hermione, the only thing odd right now is how jealous you're acting!"

"Jealous?" Hermione asked incredulously, crossing her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come off it, Hermi, you were jealous of that little Lyster! Just because she clung to me and all, you could have been a bit nicer."

"I COULD have been, if she didn't give me death glances each time I walked a centimeter nearer you!"

Ron rolled his eyes, staring down the darkened cave. "Might as well be rid of her. Imagine how she'd react when she leads us and then I leave?"

"Yeah, imagine," Hermione said as they now continued their walk and search down the cave.

'Stupid girl with stupid face and stupid head!' Whinny thought, staring around the cave. 'If only that old man with the stick from the big stone building didn't put that charm on me to be less dangerous, just think of what I would do!'

The Lysters were known to be little creatures of magic, creating illusions to trap the Muggles who would come and explore the cave. The reason why she was the only one left was because she had been asleep when all her fellow Lysters tried to trick the evil man with a stick into getting forever lost.

Whinny stared around and her large eyes caught a book. Running to it, she saw on the front cover, "_Hexes and Curses: How to get back at your Enemies._" A vicious smile spread on the little Lyster's lips as she opened the book to its first page. Yes, she'll get back at that annoying, stupid girl. And she'll make sure that the boy, Ron, will stay with her forever.

To be continued….

Don't you like my little Lyster? Anyway, comments please! Want to see a continuation? Do you like Whinny? Hate her? Sympathize for her? Eventually, you'll love/hate her by the next part. Poor Hermi, even poorer Ron! Please r/r! It doesn't take that much of your time!

Do you like Harry and Ginny & Ron and Hermione romances? Then visit my site!

[http://www.geocities.com/hparchive/index.htm][1]

Please REVIEW!!!

© Iris Marie 2001

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/hparchive/index.htm



	3. Part 3

Author Notes:

Gotta clear up a few things, that's all. The man with the stick from the big stone building was Dumbledore, and the evil man was, quite obviously, Voldemort. And my little Lyster fell in love the first time she set eyes upon our Ronniekins. C'mon, how can anyone blame her? ^_-

I never discussed the setting, but it's during their fourth year, but nothing in GoF had happened. All right? Good. You can go on and read now!

Usual disclaimers apply. My Lyster belongs to me! 

# The Underground Cave- Part 3

By Iris Marie

"Leg-Locker Curse...?" Whinny pictured the boy stuck forever by her side, his legs stuck together. She laughed merrily, flipping through the rest of the contents of the book. "How to turn them into a bug," a momentary flash of the girl as an ant and Whinny's foot about to squash it, "pig," Whinny roasting something very yummy, "snake, worm, rat... Wow, all of these to play with!" Kissing the book happily, she gave a little snort and raised her hand. With a flick of her wrist, a swirl of grays formed. "Time to play!" And with that, she entered the portal.

"I don't like this," Hermione muttered for the billionth time, staring around and shivering. Ron now sat on a rock, rubbing his aching feet. "Ron, I don't like this!"

He sighed, patting a rock beside him. She quickly sat down, her back still tense. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything to the Lyster," Hermione said while conjuring the blue fires to surround them. "Maybe she knows somewhere that isn't so... dark?"

"I doubt there's anything here that isn't dark," Ron said. Seeing her shake even worse at the comment, he bit his lip and handed her his wand. "Here, now you have two of the lights."

"But what if we get separated?" Hermione asked, pushing his wand back to him.

"Hermione, we won't get separated."

"How do you know?" she asked, panic still in her voice. "How can you be positive? What if that little prat comes back and takes you away? What about me? What will-?"

"Hermi," Ron whispered softly, a hand now resting upon her shoulder. "I promise nothing like that will happen." Hermione stared up into his large brown eyes and she soon felt the large amount of panic drain away at the warmth of his touch and closeness. She closed her eyes, inhaling a few breaths to get her heart calmed down. "Now here," she heard him say softly, his hand now holding hers. Something warm was pressed against her palm and upon opening her eyes, she realized that his wand was again in her grasp. "You'll be the one who guides."

"Me? Guide? How? I don't even know where north, south, east, or west is!" she complained. But then, her eyes lit up. "I can do the Point Me charm, of course..." her voice then dampened, "but there'll be no use."

"But you're Hermione Granger," Ron said with a smile. "And one thing I know about Hermione Granger is that one, she would never in her life give up on anything, and two..." he trailed off, his ears turning pink. "Well... two, whatever she does always comes out right."

Hermione smiled, a warm feeling spreading throughout her. She looked up into his eyes, though his ears had gone rather pink, and then realized how close he was. His left hand had stayed on her shoulder, his other still holding her hand with his wand in-between their entwined fingers. His head was bowed low enough for him to not look directly in her eyes and bringing forth her free hand, wiped back his red bangs. He looked up, rather startled, and then they stared.

They had never been in any position like this before, never through the four years of Hogwarts they'd been through together. Ron's heart was now beating rather roughly against his chest, his eyes unable to stray away from her lips. He couldn't understand why the hell he couldn't break apart from her hands. Couldn't comprehend why his lips were moving closer to hers. His eyes closed, his heart stopping to feel what he had secretly always wanted to feel.

"Transferso trolla!" 

(*Extra AN- I don't know Latin, all right everybody? So, I just came out with that. What hex it is, gotta read to find out ^-^)

Ron opened his eyes, knowing the voice that just rang through the cave. However, when he looked at the face that was about to kiss him, he screamed as he rushed back against the opposite side of the wall. The troll... a female troll was staring at him, her lips still puckered. He looked around frantically, wondering where the hell Hermione was. And wondering what the hell he was about to do.

"Ron?" The troll's lips moved, the voice gruff. Ron stared at it, his body trying to crawl it's way up the cave wall. "Ron? What's the matter?" The troll stood up, her hand trying to grab his hand. "Ron!"

"Y-Y-You s-s-st-stay back!" He stuttered out, shock and confusion still rushing through him. "Where's Hermione? What have you done to her?"

"What are you talking about?" The troll asked, her hands now on her hips. Ron paused, his eyes widening. It couldn't... no way... "Stop playing around!"

"Hermione?" Ron asked, moving his hand hesitantly. The troll rolled her eyes and Ron knew it was she.

"No, I'm not Hermione," the troll said, deep sarcasm in her voice. "Who ELSE could I be!?!"

Ron gave a hesitant smile, the situation oddly funny and yet not. "Uhh... Hermione... you're a troll."

"A troll?" Hermione asked, glancing towards him in momentarily shock. Hurt flashed through her eyes. "That's really a mean thing to say, Ron... I mean, I know I might not be a veela or anything, but I-"

"NO! NO Hermione!" Ron rushed forward, temporarily hesitating on grabbing the hand. He had to bend, of course, but he did, at least, grasp the hand. "Hermione... I mean, you're a **troll**… you were changed into a **TROLL.**"

Hermione looked up at him, her brows furrowed. "What-?"

"Look at yourself!"

Hermi glanced down and when she did, she shrieked. "RON!" she yelled, her hands now right in front of her. "I'M A TROLL! OH MY GOD! RON! I'M A TROLL!"

Ron flinched, the volume of her voice hurting his eardrums. He felt a pair of hands grab his and shake it. He looked down at Hermione, whose eyes were already becoming teary. "Change me BACK!"

"I don't know how!"

"We learned this in McGonagall's class," Hermione muttered, her hands going to the side of her head. When her hands touched the side of her head was when she began to freak out some more. "My EARS!" she gasped out, her hands now rubbing along the now enlarged, pointed ears. "MY EARS! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EARS! RON!!!!!!"

"Please, Hermi, stop screaming!"

"STOP SCREAMING!?!?!" Hermione's voice became louder, her hands still running the length of her new ear size. "I'M A TROLL!" She had opened her mouth to scream out more in her new, gruff voice, but then she paused, her mouth still open with no words flying out. "Whinny..." she said softly, the soft kind that would send chills of fright up the spine. "It was her, wasn't it? She was the one who yelled out that spell!"

Ron paused to see if responding would be that great of an idea. True, the Lyster was the one who did it, but with the murderous look in Hermione's eyes, he was beginning to feel sorry for the little thing. Well, a tad bit, anyway. "Uhh... well..."

But Hermione wasn't listening to him anymore, herself already submerged into deep thoughts. "She wants to play, does she?" Hermione asked, grabbing her wand and moving it in wild slashes in front of her. "She'll learn not to play around with Hermione Granger! Turning me into a troll! Ha! Wrong move, missy, wrong move!"

Ron felt the corner of his mouth twitching, wondering if Hermione was going to be okay. "Maybe we should-" But he stopped realizing that Hermione wasn't even paying attention to him. He heard the word 'prat' and 'monster' being muttered a few times, and a few extra words in different languages that he knew no kid should hear. "Hermione? Are you okay now?"

Hermione laughed, that shrilly laugh of a troll. "Oh, perfectly fine, Ron, perfectly fine..." she rubbed her hands together, her wand held out like a sword. "Once we see her... ohh... I'll be perfectly fine..." She giggled, her eyes widening even more as if picturing a scene that gave her utmost pleasure. Ron took a step back with both his hands reached out in front of him to show that he, at least, meant no harm.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked Harry as they sat in the Great Hall. It was dinnertime, the sky already dark.

Harry shrugged, piling some meat on his plate. "I haven't seen either of them since Ron stormed off and Hermione followed him."

"And we all know what **that** means, right?" Fred and George grabbed seats beside them. "Ron storms off, Hermione follows… haven't seen them for **a while**…"

"George!" Ginny said, her face blushing. "Ron and Hermione wouldn't do the stuff you two would do!"

"Hey, we haven't seen them, right?" Fred asked.

Both Ginny and Harry shook their heads.

"And we haven't heard **or** seen them since they both left together, right?"  
"Hermione went to follow, doesn't mean she actually found Ron," Ginny said.

"But **have** you seen or heard of them?"

"No…"

"So then, that only makes you lead to one conclusion," said George. "Which is that they are somewhere out there, **together**, getting…"

"Hush George!" Fred said, coming to his sister and attempting to cover her ears. "You're too young to hear."

"FRED!" Ginny complained, getting out of his reach. George waved Fred off and he sat back down, wolfing down a couple of bites of meat in his mouth.

"I'll be nice," George said. "Now, as I was saying, they must be somewhere getting, (for Ginny's sake) heated up."

Ginny began laughing, temporarily choking at the half chewed food in her mouth. When Fred finished patting her back and when she could speak, she stared at her brother, her head shaking. "That's putting it mildly?" she asked, staring at them. "What's putting it bluntly?"

George flushed, his hand behind his head. "When you're older, Ginny." That only got him a good kick from under the table.

Ron watched as Hermione the Troll continued to walk ahead of him, the darkness of the cave not bothering her anymore. She was still muttering to herself, himself hearing 'die' more times then he could feel comfortable with. He was tired of the endless walking and when his feet were throbbing for some kind of rest, he called for Hermione to stop.

"My feet hurt, can't we rest?"

Hermione sighed, coming forward. "The temperature in here is dropping," she said matter-of-factly. "It'll be much better if we continue to walk so we can get warmed up by the exercise."  
"We've been walking for who knows how long and I still don't feel warm enough to do anything! The only thing I'm feeling is the throbbing of pain that's coming from my feet!"

Hermi rolled her eyes, flopping down and shivering. She was getting awfully cold, the troll body she was stuck into completely different from what she was used to. For one thing, her feet didn't hurt. Then again, her feet felt as if it was made out of rubber. But, she was cold… very, very cold. She sat down beside Ron, bringing her small, knobby legs to her.

Ron felt the body beside him shiver. Sighing, and knowing he'll get a few kicks and bites, he grabbed the troll's arms and lifted her onto his lap. "Ron-!"

"You're cold," he muttered, her new troll body easily being cupped by his body. Her back now lay on his bent legs and her own legs were now crossed on his chest. He grabbed her loose fitting robes and wrapped it tighter around her. "Now stop struggling. I want some sleep and one thing I do know is that if you stay where you are, both of us will stay warm."

Hermione wanted to argue back, but knew that what he said was true. Staring around her, she nodded. "You're willing to sleep here?"  
"We'll need time to rest," he said. "And one of us could keep watch while the other gets some sleep." He yawned, stretching his arms. "And since you don't seem as tired as I do, you get first watch. Wake me in four hours."

Hermione nodded, watching as he closed his eyes. His breathing was long and deep, one of contented sleep and peace. Hermi's eyes couldn't move past his face. For the first time he seemed so vulnerable. Tentatively, she reached out her little troll hands and once more brushed away those red bangs from his face.

"Don't TOUCH him!" she heard a voice shrill from beside her. Hermione jumped, looking to her right. And then, she saw it. Saw the little prat that turned her into a troll.

"YOU!!!" Hermione screamed, struggling wildly to get out of the rolls of robes that Ron had tied around her. Ron grunted, his eyes opening.

"Hermi, stop moving-!" he paused, his eyes widening at the other small creature that was standing beside him. "Whinny?"

"YOU JUST WAIT!" Hermione continued to scream, getting even more tangled on the wrapped robes. "RON!?! GET ME OUT! WHERE'S MY WAND!?!"

"Ron, why is she on top of you?" Whinny asked. The book was in her arms, being held against her chest as if it was a babe. Hermione, catching that, gave one frantic swoop and grabbed the book out of her hands.

"HEY!" Whinny screamed, jumping up and grabbing for it.

Ron tried to stand up, but the two creatures now scrambled after each other on his stomach. "Hermione… Whinny…"

"Give that-!"

"Change me back!"

"I'm going to-!"

"You just wait-!"

"GIVE-!"  
"CHANGE-!"

Ron watched as Hermione grabbed a handful of Whinny's hair and began to yank at it. Whinny howled in pain and anger and took Hermione's other hand and bite down hard. "Don't bite me! You'll give me rabies you little prat!" Hermione yelled, but then yelped as Whinny also grabbed her hair.

"HERMIONE!… WHINNY!…" Ron yelled, trying to stop them. But, they didn't hear him and Whinny grabbed the book. Hermione took out her wand. "Accio book!" she screamed and the book came from Whinny's hands into hers. Seeing the Lyster about to retaliate, she said, "Rictusempra!" The Tickling Charm hit her full blast and Whinny was now on the floor.

"Furnunculus!" Whinny yelled through a fit of laughter while pointing out an index finger. Hermione screamed as ugly boils now joined with her troll skin.

"Tarantallegra!"

"Locomotor Mortis!"

"Petrifus Totalus!"

When the magic finally subsided, Ron found Hermione on the floor, her legs stuck together. Boils were on her skin and she was still in troll mode. Whinny was also on the floor, her arms and legs stuck to her sides. She was still giggling, the Tickling Charm still on her. She was wiggling desperately for the book that lay between the two.

Ron sighed, walking over to the book and grabbing it. First, he looked towards Hermione. "Finite Incantatem!" Hermione sighed in relief as the boils left her skin and she could walk. But, she was still a troll. Now, he turned to Whinny. He was about to reverse all of it too when Hermione ran forward and stopped him.

"Hermione, we can't just leave her like that."

"I know, but I don't want to stay a troll!"

"We have the book."

"Ask her where in the book!"

Ron sighed as he walked forward to Whinny and bent down. "Whinny, where is the reversal of the troll spell?"

Whinny looked up at him and grinned. "I did find it in the book, but I know more about magic then just that!" Before he could ask anything, she continued. "I found the spell on page 176."

Hermione ran forward, grabbing the book and opening it to the page. Seeing it, she pushed the reversal towards Ron. Ron, nodding, picked up his wand and said, "Reveralis Trolla!" The magic zoomed from his wand and hit her. When the light cleared, Hermione was smiling. Hermione the **Troll** was smiling. 

"Am I fine now?" she asked, bringing forth her hands. She shrieked. "Troll skin! I still have TROLL SKIN!"

Whinny laughed along with the giggles that came from the Tickling Charm. "I added my own little magic to the charm, of course, to make it much more interesting."

"What's the reversal!?!" Hermione screamed.

"First undo the charms you did on me."

Hermione nodded. "Finite Incantatem!" Whinny now stood up, brushing off the few pebbles on her shirt. "Now what's the reversal?"

Whinny grinned wickedly. "Only reversal is, is when the one of your heart's desire sees beauty is only skin deep." With that, she grinned, about to make a run for it when she turned for her book. "Hey! My book!"

Ron shook his head, taking the book while screaming "Incendio!" The book's pages began to curl up and smoke. Whinny shrugged. "I did what I wanted to," she said, looking at Hermione. "Goodbye, Troll. Do you think you'll ever change back?" And with that, she disappeared.

Hermione shook her head, sitting down on a rock and leaning her head into her hands. Ron walked to her side and she lifted her eyes to meet his. "I'm going to be a troll forever, I know it."

"Why?"

She shook her head, standing up. "C'mon, let's go find an exit."

Ron stayed quiet, seeing as she walked ahead with her head bowed and shoulders slumped. Sighing, he followed as they made their way deeper into the cave.

To be continued…

Wow, this story just wrote itself. I didn't expect anything that I just wrote to happen, but since it's there, I'll have to lead from it ^-^ I'm beginning to dislike and yet like my Lyster; weird, yes; story weird, yes; want a continuation, hopefully yes. Please review! Next part we'll be adding Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny into the cave. Imagine the poor Lyster when she sees THREE guys now there. Hmm… what am I going to do with that. ::shrugs:: Hopefully the story will write itself again.

Haha! And Ron and Hermi almost kissed. Almost, almost, almost! Liked how the story is coming along? Review!

(Here's my plug-in) Visit my page, please! All submissions welcomed ^-^

© Copyright 2001


	4. Part 4

A/N:

Everybody gather round and read this AN. Now, here's a little thing to clear up the confusion in the last part. When Whinny the Lyster said, "The only reversal is when your heart's desire finds out that beauty is only skin deep" to Hermi, she meant, "Hermione can only change back if her heart's desire (do I have to answer that?) sees that looks don't count, what's inside does." Now does everyone see the whole romance in this fic that's about to come? Really? Yeah? Good, cause I sure don't ^-^ And lookie! ::gasp:: ::gasps even more:: It only took a DAY to write this one! 0_0 All right… now that face looks retarded. Neways, go on and enjoy! I had a few laughs while writing it (especially the ending.) And, yes, I talk too much.

Oh, and here enters the quartet!

Usual disclaimers apply.

# The Underground Cave- Part 4

By Iris Marie

Four people (three red heads and one dark) lounged together in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was fumbling with her hands, staring now and then to the clock. Fred and George had their chins rested on their palms and Harry… well… Harry was staring at Ginny.

"All right, we have to tell Dumbledore and McGonagall," Ginny said, standing up. "It's almost 11 and they're **still** not back. Even if they were getting," she paused, her face turning red, " 'heated up', but that was during lunch time! Is anyone else getting worried or is it just me?"

Fred hesitated. "But then Ron and Hermione will get into trouble. And you know how untarnished Hermione's records are."

"But what if they're in trouble right now?" Ginny asked, roughly brushing back her loose strands of hair. "What if they need our help? What if-?"

"What if," said George sarcastically, "what if they fell down the bottomless pit? What if-?"

"We get the point," Fred muttered. "When it's midnight and they're still not back…"

"Midnight!? You're going to wait till midnight?" Ginny asked. She looked towards Harry in desperation. "They want to wait till midnight! They could be stuck somewhere or lost somewhere, cold, hungry-!"

"Ginny."

"-and you're saying, 'Wait till its midnight.'"

"Stop being so dramatic!" George complained.

"I could check out the map," Harry suggested, seeing Ginny's anxious eyes. "If they aren't on the map, then we'll go to Dumbledore."  
Fred and George nodded, Ginny standing there perplexed. "Map? What map?"

"The Marauder's Map," Fred said as Harry ran up to the boy's dormitory. "The one his father and friends had made during their stay at Hogwarts."

"Harry's father?"

George shut them up as Harry came back down with a piece of parchment in his hands. Placing it down carefully on the table, he took out his wand. Placing the tip of his wand on the parchment, he said, "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_."

Ginny gasped as green letters began to form from the tip of his wand. She caught the words 'Moony', 'Wormtail', 'Padfoot', and 'Prongs.' Then, those words disappeared and out came the very outline of every room, hallway and secret passage that Hogwarts and its grounds had to offer.

"Hey! There they are!" Fred said, pointing. His finger led to the Quidditch field where two dots labeled 'Hermione Granger' and 'Ron Weasley' were. "Right under the bleachers, gees. Fourteen and they're-!"

"FRED!" Ginny screeched. "They are in a tunnel **beneath** the bleachers **of** the Quidditch field!"

Fred looked again and saw she was right. "Hey! I didn't see this one before…"

George nodded, his finger tracing out the passage. "Gees, this is a long one, all right," he muttered. "Look, I think it starts off here," his finger jabbed the very edge of the Forbidden Forest, "and look as it moves around the entire castle. The exit looks like it's over there," he now jabbed to a room and his face paled. "Oh no… that's Professor Snape's bedroom!"

"Are you serious?" Harry looked and sure enough, the exit was there. "No wait, look at this," he pointed towards a spot where the tunnel split into two. "There looks like there's a fork. You see? That one leads to Snape's room, but look at this one." He traced the tunnel and soon found that his finger was above an empty circle with no labeling. "It just ends like that…"

"Well, obviously it's a cave," Ginny said. "And it looks more like that tunnel that leads to Snape's room is some little secret passage. Which leads us to think that Hermione and Ron will completely pass by it and just end up in that end over there."

"Why the hell are they even walking towards the end?" Fred asked.

Ginny shrugged. "C'mon, let's go after them."

"Why?"

"If they **do** find the secret way to Snape's bedroom, do you **really** want them to go to Snape's bedroom?"

Fred and George exchanged glances, each grin widening. "Well, it would be a once in a lifetime…" They trailed off, seeing the look in their sister's eyes. They sighed, looking at Harry. "All right, all right. Harry, grab your invisibility cloak." George walked over to the map and taking out his wand, he muttered, "Mischief Managed."

They had climbed out the portrait door rather easily, the Fat Lady snoozing and not realizing that they had left. The four of them were rather squashed under the cloak, Ginny forced to walk sideways so they could all stay in. Peeves almost caught them a couple of times and Mrs. Norris had almost clawed Fred's hand since he tried to grab her tail.

However, they had been capable of escaping and in a rather impressive time, 20 minutes, they reached the supposedly entrance of the cave. "Are you sure this is where you enter?" Fred asked uncertainly, his hand on the pile of rocks. "Because I don't see an entrance anywhere."

Harry looked at the map under his lighted wand and nodded. "It says so right here. We're even all standing in front of it."

"A cave-in," Ginny muttered. She, too, took out her wand and said, "Lumos." Staring at the floor, she clucked her tongue and stared back at the boys. "Ron was here. There are ripped vines everywhere. And Hermione, too." She picked up pieces of paper. "Which means they are in there, stuck, which also tells us why they are moving further down the cave. They can't get out."  
"They're stuck," Harry said, shaking his head. "And with those two, most likely pulling each others hairs out."

George grinned. "Hey, if I was stuck in a cave with Hermione, I would be trying to make the experience being stuck… more interesting." Fred laughed, but Ginny just gave them a look that shut them up.

"You all know what we have to do now, right?" Ginny asked them, staring around at the three boys.

"What?" The three boys chorused confused as to why Ginny's face had gone all pink again.

"We have to get inside the cave through Snape's bedroom."

"I can't believe we're even attempting this!" Harry muttered as the four of them once more were tightly squished under the cloak. They stood cluttered together in front of Snape's door and they all heard his snoring. "If he catches us, we are dead! And I'm saying **literally** dead!"

Fred and George nodded. "Gees… Fred, if we live through this, then we will be remembered forever. Those who braved Snape's bedroom…"

"I heard that a seventh year Slytherin tried it on Snape, sneaking around his room, for a graduation dare and no had heard of him since."  
"Will you two shut up?" Ginny asked, her nerves already shaking. "He's asleep and the tunnel is behind his wardrobe…"

"How do you suppose we get through his wardrobe?"

"By moving it."

"And did it occur to you that that would make a lot of noise?" Fred asked. Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but she had nothing to reply with. George now leaned against the wall, his hand hitting his forehead. "Think! Think!" he whispered. "I **got** it!"

"SHH!"

George waved it off. "Remember that charm we got off of that little prat… what's his name… the short kid that looks like a mouse…"

"Oli… Ody… something…"

"Yeah, well, he taught us this charm to manipulate an object's surface."

"Oh yeah!" Fred said, catching on. "We use the charm at the back of Snape's wardrobe and that will allow us to walk through the back of wardrobe and into the tunnel… if the tunnel is there. It's the same charm that's cast on the wall for us to gain access to Platform 9 ¾ ."

Ginny shrugged. "Better that then nothing. Ready?" she asked. The three boys nodded their heads, each one taking in a very large breath. She brought forth her wand and whispered, "Alohomora." A click was heard and they paused, straining to hear if Snape was still awake. Sure enough, they heard the loud snoring come from inside the bedroom.

Fred now took the doorknob, twisting it as slowly as he could and then pushing it open. "Are there any traps?" George asked. Fred shook his head, opening the door wider for his body to gain entry. The rest followed him, all of them once more under the cloak. Snape was in his bed, turning around. "Oh mummy," they heard him mutter.

Their brows rose, staring at their potion's master. "Can I have Bobo back, mummy? Sevie-weevie-snappy-wappy has been a good boy." Ginny was forced to clamp her hands over her brother's mouths as they both began exploding with chuckles. "Hush!" she whispered sharply, still in shock at what Snape had just said. "Do you want him to wake-?" she was forced to stop as a grunt came from the bed and a groggy, "Lumos" was heard.

Harry quickly covered them under the cloak again and then felt his eyes widen at their potion's master. Snape had rose from his bed - a bed that had patterns of little teddy bears flying with umbrellas all over the blanket, pillows, and sheets. He had a little blue blanket tucked firmly in his left arm and he had on sleeping attire that had patterns of chubby, pink pigs dancing like humans. "Mummy-wovvy?" he muttered, his hands rubbing over his eyes. And then he muttered, "Nox." The light went off and it was dark in the room once more.

They didn't dare move until the snoring once more came from the bed. Ginny hurried the boys to the wardrobe, even Fred and George so shocked at what they had just seen from their potion's master that they had forgotten what Ginny meant when she pointed at their wand and to the wardrobe door.

"Wha-?" George asked and then he nodded as he realized why they were in Snape's room in the first place. They opened the wardrobe door and went inside. It was dark, neither of them daring to get Snape to wake. Ginny felt fuzzy things brush against her skin. One seemed to be like a coat of feathers, another fake fur. Her hand had even landed on something that was leather… something that was leather and thin and long. She shivered as a picture of Snape with a whip, in those fake furs and feathers came into her mind and she shook it out as fast as she could.

She heard Fred, at least she thought it was Fred, whisper something as Harry closed the wardrobe door from behind him. Then, either Fred or George whispered, "All right, just keep moving forward. The charm's working."

Ginny didn't know what the hell she was doing so she turned around to where she thought Harry was. "They said-," she was stopped short as someone's lips landed on hers. She froze, her eyes wide open in absolute shock. As soon as the lips left hers, she heard Harry's voice say, "Lumos."

She flinched slightly at the brightness of the light and when her eyes readjusted, she saw Harry was bright red, his head bowed. "I… well… I was walking and then… well… I didn't know…" He stuttered off, his face turning redder. "I…"

"Oy! Ginny! Harry! Hurry up! I'm not Dumbledore, you know!" they heard a hiss say. Ginny turned around quickly, walking forward to where two lights shone. When she felt wooden floor give way to rocks, she realized that she was through. George grabbed her and then Harry came through. Fred sighed in relief, muttering a word. "Gees… what took you guys?"

Both of them turned awfully red, but since it was so dark, the twins didn't catch it. "All right, we're in… now what?" Fred asked.

Ginny walked towards the wall they had climbed out of. Her fingers found the little tracings of a trap door and with a yank, saw the rock panel give way. Behind it was the back of Snape's closet. Taking out her wand, golden lights sprayed out of her wand and when she took it back, a large 'X' that shone very brightly was formed. "There… at least we'll be able to find our way back."

Fred nodded. "Now, which way do we go? Right or left? Harry?" He asked as Harry had already taken out the map.

Harry nodded, pointing to his left. "There they go. They already passed us."

"Far?"

"If we walk really fast in about an hours time, we should catch up. Either that or they'll hit the dead end and we'll catch them that way."

"Fine with me," Ginny said. She grabbed their arms and pulled them close. All of them sending her startled looks, she said, "Just stay together, okay?"

Nodding, they began to look for Ron and Hermione.

Whinny sat on a batch of rocks, happily playing with a lock of hair she had pulled off of the girl's head. She missed the book, remembering again how the pages curled into ashes. It was Ron's fault that she didn't have the book anymore!

"Gees, how **long** is this thing?" she heard a male voice say… a male voice she hadn't heard yet.

"Harry, can't you check?" Another male voice asked.

"Well… Hermione and Ron are still rather ahead and they are still a far way off from the end…"

Whinny smiled. Three! There were three of them! She was about to jump off from her rock when she heard another voice. "We haven't even walked for more then 20 minutes and you two are already complaining!" It was a female. Whinny growled, glancing towards the lock of hair she already had from the other girl. But then again, there were **three** new males! So, the girl shouldn't be that much of a problem.

She now saw four little lights disrupt the darkness. She could distantly see a dark featured boy with some scar on his head. But what caught her eyes were the other two boys. 'Ron?' she thought, seeing the red hair and freckled face. Three Rons? No way… She scampered closer, straining for a better look and sure enough, it wasn't Ron, but two guys who were identical and looked like Ron. And then there was the girl. Looked like the two boys too, other then she was smaller, slimmer, and had long hair. "Hey! Wait up!"

The quartet paused, looking around for the bearer of the voice. And then, Ginny squealed as the Lyster appeared in front of her. "Are you the girlfriend of any of them?" she asked, but everyone saw that her question was being directed towards the twins. Fred and George once more exchanged glances, looking at the Lyster. Harry was grinning in amusement. "Fred and George are my older brothers…" she muttered. The Lyster smiled happily, grabbing Ginny's hand and shaking it vigorously.

"Then we'll get along **very** well," she said. She turned to Harry, seemed to evaluate him and then shook her head. "Oh, you're already taken," she said. Harry sent her a confused stare, but she jumped back to Fred and George. "My name's Whinny."

"Uhh… Fred."

"George."  
"You two have girlfriends?" Whinny asked.

"Uhh… no…" George replied.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm Whinny," she said again, moving between the two and grabbing a hand in each of hers. "Are you going to stay, too, with Ron and Hermione?"

"You know them?" the girl asked.

Whinny grinned. "Yup… my name's Whinny," she then said to Ginny.

"Ginny," she replied. She waved to Harry. "And Harry."

Whinny's smile grew. "Ginny and Harry," she muttered merrily. She didn't realize that what she just said caused the duo to turn red.

"What are you?" Fred asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm a Lyster."

"You're a **Lyster**!?!" George asked, staring at her with large eyes. "Did you hear that Fred? She's a **Lyster**!"

"I thought you guys were extinct? You-Know-Who wiped you out."

"No, I don't know who," Whinny replied in confusion. "But the evil man with a stick did. Whinny was asleep while the whole thing happened. Woke up with old man from stone building looking at me and taking away my special power."

"Special power?" Ginny asked.

"Illusions," Fred replied. "Lysters cause illusions to make a traveler lose their way, preferably they live in this cave."

Whinny stared up in hearts. "Fred and George know the Lysters!"

"Fred and George know a lot," Harry replied. "But, if you live here, can you by any chance, bring us directly to where Ron and Hermione are?"

The Lyster nodded, looking towards the twins and smiling. "All right…" She brought forth her hand and with a flick, gray swirls formed. "But be warned, I never traveled with four people before."

Ginny hesitated, looking at the portal. "So, what does that mean?"

Whinny shrugged. "One way to find out," she muttered before she jumped in.

"Hermione!" Ron called out, rushing forward to her side. "C'mon! Hermione! Will you wait up!?"

Hermione sighed, turning around. "What?"

Ron caught up with her and with a small shake of his head, sat down on a rock nearest her. "You still haven't told me what the reversal was that Whinny told you!"

"There is no reversal," Hermione muttered spitefully.

"I'm not an idiot, I know that you're lying," he said. 

"Well, maybe I am lying! But, it wouldn't make a difference, would it!? Because the reversal is something that will never happen. That can never happen!"

"Just tell me! Maybe there is a way-?"

Hermione ran her hands through her hair. "The person that I want will have to see me beyond this," she motioned to her troll body, "and like me for who I am inside."

Ron paused, staring at her. "That's the reversal?"

Hermione growled, turning and beginning to walk forward again. She was stopped short when a hand grabbed hers. "Hermione, will you stop rushing forward like that?" She didn't reply, her foot tapping impatiently on the gravel. "Why do you think it's impossible?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Other then the fact that I'm a **troll**?" she asked him, staring up towards the ceiling. "Plus the fact that no one even liked me when I wasn't a troll… how the hell can anyone like me when I am?"

Ron hesitated, looking at her. "And the reversal is when someone that you like as in more then just a friend can see beyond your troll appearance and like you for who you are?"

"Yes Ron," she said, about to turn around again, but he stopped her. "What is it now?"

"It's not that impossible," he said rather quietly, staring at her. Hermi raised her eyebrow.

"Really? Then name me one guy that I know who actually likes me for who I am! Who'd even kiss me as a troll!"

Once more Ron hesitated. "Well… even if I did name him, the problem would be if it's the guy of your hearts desire…"

This time Hermione paused, her ears turning rather pink. "Well… uhhh…" But then, she felt a hand brush against the side of her troll face and when she looked up, saw that Ron was staring at her with something sparkling in his eyes. "Ron?"

"Hermione Granger, I…" he was cut off as a large crash came from beside them. Instantly their contact broke and when the dust settled, Whinny was beside Fred and George, Harry on top of Ginny. All of them turned rather red, each one standing up and brushing off the dust.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, rushing forward and engulfing her brother in a hug. When she looked towards the other person who had her arms wide open, she shrieked. "A TROLL!"

Whinny began laughing and Hermione sent her death glares. "No! Ginny! It's me! It's Hermione!"

"HERMIONE!?!?" The quartet chorused, staring at her in complete shock.

"That little prat there changed me into one."  
Fred and George looked towards Whinny. "You did that?" Whinny nodded her head proudly. "Oh wow, that's pretty cool," Fred said. Whinny blushed.

"Do you think you could teach us some stuff?"

"HELLO!?! SHE TURNED ME INTO A TROLL!?!?!" Hermione screamed.

"Can't you reverse it?" Harry asked Whinny.

Whinny shook her head, eyeing Ron and Hermione closely. "Nope. Only when the boy, or girl," ("WHINNY!" Hermione screamed), "she likes can like her back despite the troll look, can it be reversed."

"Oh, how romantic!" Ginny said. "It's like when a princess kisses a frog and gets her Prince!"

"DO YOU WANT TO BE A TROLL!?!" Hermione screamed. Ginny flushed again.

But then, Ron realized something. "Hold on… how did you four get in here?"

"Oh, there's a trap door you missed that leads to Hogwarts."

"We missed it?"

"That's where I turned her into a troll," Whinny said, pointing to Hermi. "So you two were too preoccupied at the moment to realize."

Hermione swelled as she wiped out her wand. Ron, seeing this, grabbed her wand away. "No! No more spells!" he said. He now paused, looking at Hermione who was staring at her hand that he had brushed.

"I just want to be changed back!" Hermione complained.

"Fine, then you'll be changed back!" Ron said. He sank to his knees so that he was in level with her. "I know you're going to slap me after this, but this was what we were supposed to do before you got changed into a troll." He sighed, staring around at the audience, but shrugging it off as he pulled Hermione into a kiss.

Hermi felt her eyes grow wide at the sensation that flew through her. She closed her eyes, returning it as passionately as he had began it. Tingling feelings swept through her arms and legs and she could just feel herself change back. Her legs growing longer, her ears shrinking, her skin becoming the peachy color it had been before…

But then, they broke apart, Hermione's eyes unable to open. When they did, she realized that Ron was staring at her in shock. "Am I back now?" She looked down and once more her eyes caught troll skin. "WHAT!?!"

To be continued…

I'm cruel, oh well. Why didn't Hermione change back after the duo kissed? Hmm… well, we'll all have to wait for the next part ^_- Reviews are welcome and aren't you all shocked that this part only took me a day? ::gasps:: ::gasps even more:: Guess why this part only took me a day? I got quick reviews with the previous one ::hint, hint::

Oh, for the flamer who was apologizing: it's okay. To tell you the absolute truth, that flame was what **made** me want to write this. (Don't get any ideas people! I **still** don't like flames! ^_-)

(I'll spare you all from my plug-in)

© Copyright 2001


	5. Part 5: Last Part

A/N:

I'm breaking records here, another part that took me a day! No wait… less then a day! ::gasp:: And look, my baby is all grown up! This is the last installment for this series, and I'm very, very proud of it. ::wipes tears from eyes:: This made me damn proud. And, yes, I'm another oddball who found their way to the ff.net Harry Potter community. Aren't you all glad I joined? ::everyone stares everywhere else other then her::

Oh… and I thought trolls were small? Aren't they? If they aren't, then I'm really sorry ^-^ But for the sake of this fic, we'll make them small if they aren't, okay? Hermione does have to fit nicely in Ron's lap for this to get going, ya know. And to have a fair fight with Whinny ^_-

Usual disclaimers apply.

# The Underground Cave- Part 5

By Iris Marie

Dumbledore sat in his room, Fawkes coughing like crazy by his side. McGonagall had just reported that six of her students were missing, four Weasley's, one Potter, and one Granger. Yes… those were usually the ones that had to be up to something. He leaned over to grab the small, circular Crystal Ball that Professor Trelawny had given him as his birthday gift a year ago. She hadn't, of course, seen it's true potential - one potential being able to locate any lost persons. Which, in Dumbledore's case, was very, very useful.

Bringing forth his wand while popping a lemon drop in his mouth, he tapped the globe and said, "_Albus Dumbledore_." The Crystal glowed momentarily and soon a lazy, gray cloud twirled in it's middle. "Find me Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger should be with them." The gray cloud in the middle twirled for a second and in a flash of bright lights, a picture began to form. Sure enough, his eyes easily caught Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley and with a bit of searching, he found Harry. But when he looked for Hermione, his eyes landed on two little creatures fighting.

"Those two creatures," he said. The globe brightenedand then it seemed to have zoomed in closer since now Dumbledore could see that it was a troll and a… "Lyster?" Dumbledore asked, racking his brain. His mind instantly gave him the visual of the cave. "Where's Hermione Granger?"  
The globe once more brightened and the full view of the troll was viewed. Dumbledore chuckled, picturing the Lyster turning the Granger girl into a troll. "Oh Lyster," he said aloud, laughing. Fawkes gave out another huge coughing fit and then burst into flames, ashes falling down.

Dumbledore watched as the bird began to come back, this time as a little phoenix. "Oh Fawkes," Dumbledore muttered. "What are we going to tell Minerva about this one?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND SKIN YOU ALIVE YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Hermione screamed, her and Whinny already in a full-fledge fight. "CHANGE ME BACK GODDAMMIT! CHANGE ME BAAACCCKKK!!!! OWWW!"

Whinny had grabbed her hair and was now yanking at it as if were some rubber band. "I'm a little twerp? Look at yourself TROLL!" Whinny began laughing, pulling harder. Hermi dug her new troll teeth into Whinny's hand. "YEOW!!!!!!!!!"  
Once Whinny had let go of her hair, Hermione jumped away and stood up, facing her. "You said that if my heart's desire saw beyond this troll exterior and liked me for who I was inside, then I'd change back!"  
Whinny looked at her, nursing her wound. "Did I? I can't remember…" Hermione made another lounge, her teeth bared as if threatening to bite again. Whinny, screaming, ran up a couple of rocks and raised her hands in front of her. "All RIGHT! Down, girl, DOWN!"

Hermione paused at the bottom of the rocks, watching Whinny's every move. "Now TALK!"

"All right, gees… don't have to go all cannibalistic on me," Whinny said while giving a futile attempt on brushing back her hair. "I said that if your heart's desire saw that beauty is only skin deep, you'll change back." Hermione nodded. "And yet when Ron kissed you, you didn't change back." Once more Hermi gave a nod. "Well then, isn't it quite obvious? He's not the one of your heart's desire."  
Hermione stared at her and then towards Ron who had by now had his head bowed and hiding behind Harry. Harry, himself, was still deeply bewildered at seeing his two friends kiss. And deeply bewildered that a picture of him and Ginny kissing like that flashed through his mind.

"But Ron…" Hermione trailed off, picturing how warm it felt to be just near him, to have him comfort her, hold her, and say soft things in her ear. She remembered the kiss, that wonderful kiss, and how even when she was freaking out, he was there… always there to calm her down. She looked at him, then, his face as red as she had ever seen it. "But I do like him," she said aloud. He glanced up, his mouth agape. He grinned, now looking at Whinny.   
Whinny was smirking, her chin cupped mockingly in her hand. "Well then, if that's so, then he doesn't really like you."

Ron now looked at her incredulously. "I just kissed her even though she's a troll! I think I deserve more then just that! Gees… how else can I express that I like her for who she is?"

Fred and George sniggered, clearly thinking of an **alternate** way for Ron to prove to Hermione that he liked her. The stare they got from him, though, shut them up. Whinny was now toying with a strand from her bushy hair with an evil grin on her face. "Well then, if that's so, then there's only one option left, right?" She was backing away slowly, ready to make a run for it.

Hermione was staring at her, her eyes furrowed in a deep, thoughtful frown. But as the answer clicked, she was shaking her head, an awful smile on her face. Her eyes were still closed, but her hands were shaking as if she was trying very hard to control her anger. "Oh no… it better not be what I'm thinking right now Whinny…"

Whinny grinned, this time one of deep uneasiness, and then felt the solid wall behind her. She stared at it in surprise and in a moment's time, Hermione was leaping up the rocks, her hands in front, ready to squeeze something… preferably a certain someone's neck. "YOU GET BACK HERE! OH JUST **WAIT**, WHINNY! YOU LIAR! JUST WAIT! COME BACK YOU LITTLE-!"

"Monster, prat, twerp… I KNOW!" Whinny yelled back, only to scream and run faster as Hermione made a close swipe on her shirt. "FRED! GEORGE! HELP!" she yelled, rushing under their legs and behind them. They looked from her, to Hermione's murderous and crazy eyes, and back to her. They quickly shook their heads, taking a step away. "You must be crazy to think I'll get on **her** bad side," George muttered, indicating Hermione.

"COME BACK! OH YOU LITTLE… LITTLE… UGH! YOU'RE **SO** LUCKY I WON'T CURSE! SOOOO LUCKY!!!" Hermione screeched, pausing in her running to jump up and down, doing all odd mad positions in the process. Ron was next to her, sending her **very** concerned glances.

"Hermi-?"

"DON'T HERMI ME!" she snapped, her hands going to her hair and pulling at it rather roughly. "HAHA! LOOK AT ME!LOOKIE ME! HERMIONE THE TROLL! CAN YOU KISS A TROLL AGAIN RON!?!?!" she puckered her lips, making a huge, kissing sound. She laughed again and Ron took a step back. "CAN YA CAN YA CAN YA!?!?" she then yelled, her face shaking madly from side to side. "BOGAWOGAWOGA!!!!" She then turned back to Whinny who was resting on a rock. "WHHINNNYYYY!" she screamed, her back arching as she allowed herself to scream as loud as she could.

Harry walked towards Ron, who was watching as Hermione continued to chase the Lyster around the cave. "Do you think she's gone insane?" he asked, staring as Hermione now paused in front of Ginny. Hermione repeated what she had just done to Ron, and when she was done, went back to chasing Whinny. Ginny now looked completely stricken in fright. 

Ron sent Harry a completely shocked look. "Do you **think**!?!"

Harry chuckled, watching as Hermione grabbed Whinny's hair and yanked her back. "Maybe you should stop them."  
"There is absolutely no way I'm getting in the middle of… of **that**," he muttered as they each were pulling at each other's hair and screaming. Ron looked towards his sister and saw that she was holding onto hers with a painful expression on her face. Fred and George were looking amused.

"If Lee was here," Fred muttered. "He'd love to describe this."

George nodded, putting on a serious look. "Granger makes the grab, her hand easily encircling poor Whinny's hair. And she pulls! Ye-ouch, that's GOTTA hurt. Whinny makes a comeback, turns around, pulls-!"

"SHUT UP!" Whinny and Hermione yelled at the same time. They stared at each other, each of their hands with a fistful of the others hair. And then, miraculously, they began laughing. Ron stared at them in complete and absolute shock.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione," Whinny said, laughing through her fit of giggles. She wiped away the tears from her eyes – the tears that came from laughing and the pain of having her hair pulled.

Hermione nodded, giggling. "Oh, I'm sorry, too, Whinny… I didn't mean to freak out on you like that. And sorry about your hair…" she began brushing away the locks of hair that was in her hand.

"Sorry about yours," Whinny said, this time the laughter gone, replaced by seriousness. "And about turning you into a troll."

"I'm sorry about hogging Ron… we both know how wonderful he is."

"I'm sorry about wanting to take him from you."  
"Oh Whinny!"

"Oh Hermione!" They engulfed each other in hugs, crying hard. "Oh I'M SO SORRY!" They turned to Ron. "We're so sorry."  
Ron hesitated, the two girls opening their arms for him to join their little crying circle. He was about to take a step back, but Harry nudged him forward. Gulping, and wondering what the hell was up with girls, he bent down and they sobbed against his shirt.

"Oh Ron," Whinny said through her tears. "I'm sorry… you and Hermione were meant to be… I shouldn't have interfered."

"But without you interfering, Ron and I wouldn't have admitted that we liked each other!" Hermione said through a fit of sobs. She now turned towards Ron who was still tense and stiff at the two crying girls. "Oh Ron! I'm so sorry for being such a PAIN!"

Ron gave a nervous smile, sending pleas of help to Harry, Fred and George. Ginny looked close to tears herself and ran to the group and began crying along with them. "Stop crying!" Ginny said, feeling a sob rising. "You're making me… WAHHH!!!"

"WAAHHH!!!" the cries grew, Ron now beginning to freak out at the three girls who were in his arms and crying. "Ron! We're SORRY!"

"It's okay, **really**," he said, rubbing their backs and sending another plea of help to the three boys. They tied their hands behind their backs and began leaning back and forth while whistling. Ron turned back to the three girls, knowing that he wasn't going to get any help from the others. "Now, c'mon, stop crying… everybody… stop crying… please? Pretty, pretty **please**?" He began to whine, not knowing how much longer he could take their sobbing. What he had just said though only caused them to cry harder. He shook his head, tilting his head to the ceiling, sending it a What-Did-I-Do-To-Deserve-This look.

"Hermione," Ginny said abruptly, trying her best to talk through her sobs.

"Y-yes G-G-Ginny?"

"Y-Y-You're still a t-t-troll…"

That caused Hermione's sobs to quickly diminish. She stared at Whinny who had also by now ceased her crying. "What was the whole point of you lying to me?" she asked, a hurt look on her face.

"The whole point was for you to pass the test for the reversal," Whinny said sincerely. She then smiled, standing up. "And since you passed, we better start going."

"Where?"  
Whinny flicked her wrist and that swirl of grays formed. Her smile widened. " To where my kind used to live."

This time the trip was less rocky and when they exited, they were actually able to stay standing. But, when their eyes adjusted to the newfound brightness of the area, they gasped. Pools of sparking water came from the waterfall at the far back, little huts of houses that seemed to appear in one place and disappear to another were to their right. And to their left was a marble staircase that led halfway to the ceiling wall in a swirl and then abruptly stopped.

Whinny looked at them, happy at their shocked stairs. "All up the stairs!"

Harry looked at her. "But it doesn't lead anywhere… it just ends."

"Don't you trust me?" Whinny asked. Hermione snorted, staring at the stairs as if it were a trap. They both exchanged playful looks. "Do you want to be changed back or not?"

Hermione faked a sigh, taking the first step. When she realized nothing happened, she continued her ascent till she reached the last step. She looked at Whinny. "Am I supposed to do something?"  
"Just walk in."  
"In what?"

Whinny sighed, running up to steps till she was beside Hermione. Grinning, she said, "Pick up your foot.."

"I'm not stupid!"

"Could have fooled me." Before Hermione could reply, or grab her hair, Whinny took a step into the thin air and when she did, she disappeared. Hermi could hear Fred and George muttering 'wow.'

"Go on," Ron said, nudging her forward. Taking in a breath, she took her step. A whole new sensation rushed through her. Her blood felt as if was being frozen, the hot shots spreading through her very uncomfortably. As soon as the pain came, however, it left.

She grunted, opening her eyes to readjust again at the light intensity. She saw that she was in a circular room, a few closets scattered here and there. And in the middle was Dumbledore.

"Head Master!"

"Hermione…" Dumbledore said, staring at her with a smile. "Lyster, a Troll? Did it have to be that?"

Whinny nodded, her own smile widening. "They gave me a name, old man from big stone building!"

Dumbledore chuckled at what she had always referred to him as. Staring at her, he asked, "Really? What is it?"  
"Whinny!"

"Whinny, huh?" Dumbledore said. "Well, it fits." Whinny beamed up at him, about to say something more but she paused as Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George entered the room. There was a silence as they didn't know whether to be relieved or scared at the sight of Dumbledore. They had, you know, sneaked out at night.

"Hello, students," Dumbledore said, happily. "Lemon Drop, anyone?" They all declined and Dumbledore watched as they began to fidget.

"Is this your office, Professor?" Harry asked, his eyes roving around the room.  
The corners of Dumbledore eyes crinkled. "Yes, yes it is."

"What time is it?" Fred then asked seeing as no windows or clocks were present. Dumbledore stood up, straightening out his robes. "Well, breakfast had already finished," he said, eyeing them all. "You must all be famished. Whinny, you weren't a hospital host?"

"A bit busy," Whinny said, her 'busy' clearly being directed to the word 'boys.' "They've passed the test," she then said, nudging towards Ron and Hermione. "Which means I've finished mine too. Can I have it back now?"  
Hermione looked at Whinny with her brows furrowed. "Huh?"

Dumbledore's smile widened. "Yes, Whinny, you have passed." He motioned to a closet to his right and Whinny ran forward. Seeing the confusion on his student's faces, he began to explain. "The Lysters protected the cave you had been in, making sure that no one that wasn't allowed to enter Hogwarts could enter Hogwarts. They had done so very well with Voldemort," pained looks crossed their faces, "but in a consequence of their annihilation. Whinny was fortunate enough to have escaped it."

"Whinny was sleeping!" Whinny said as she was mumbling little spells to get pass the warding spells of the closet.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Whinny was asleep. Well, seeing Whinny was now alone, all the Professors told me to let her free from the cave. But, Whinny didn't want to go. She wanted to stay and protect the cave. But, she couldn't since she was only one little Lyster. So in an attempt to make her leave, I took away the very thing that made her a Lyster - her wand. Also since I couldn't have her wandering around with that power to make illusions! Imagine the havoc she'd be able to cause!" He shook his head, but his smile was still there. "However, Whinny was Whinny… a very, very stubborn Lyster. She begged me to let her stay and manage the cave so, at last, I gave in. I told her that if she could prove to me that she could protect it, then I'll give her back her wand of illusions."

A happy 'A-ha!' was heard and when they turned to Whinny, she was holding up a wand with gray magic already dancing at the end. Dumbledore grinned. "And she passed. She not only led you back to me after evaluating you all, but she also showed me her potential in magic." The corners of his mouth quirked up, his eyes on Hermione's troll form. "I'm still rather surprised she was able to turn you into a troll."

"All right, Hermione… time to change back!" Whinny exclaimed, rushing forward. Hermione came to her, but Whinny also motioned to Ron. "C'mon, lover boy, you too."

"Huh? Why me?"

"Because there was some relevance to that whole 'heart's desire' thing. Now, pucker up!" Ron and Hermione flushed, staring around.

Harry grinned, motioning for everyone to cover his or her eyes. Even Dumbledore had his eyes covered. "Promise we won't peek!" Harry said.

"Oh, Fred," George said, his hands still over his eyes. "Ronniekins is ALL grown up!" Sniggers were heard.

Ron sighed, standing in front of Hermione the Troll. "I suppose we can do this one more time."

"Only once?" Hermione asked, her eyes shocked.

Ron grinned. "While you're a Troll, you better believe it." Before she could respond, he pulled her into another kiss. Whinny smiled at the picture and then yelled, "Reversuloso Heartosa Trollais!"

(*Extra AN- Oy, I SO don't know anything that's Latin. ^-^ ::buries head into hands::)

When Ron opened his eyes, he saw Hermione's face… Hermione the **non**-troll's face. "Am I back?" she asked anxiously, looking at her hands and then yelling with relief. "I'M BACK!" she cried out, standing up. "I'm TALL again! I have my face…" her hands roved all over her face and then fell on her ears, "oh my ears," she said lovingly, stroking them. "Oh my beloved ears…"

Whinny smiled. "Well, at least you're not mad at me for that," she said.

Hermione looked at her, smiling. "What is there for me to be mad at you?"

"Because Ron didn't really **have** to kiss you while you were a Troll. I only made you two do that for the sake of my amusement."

Both Ron and Hermione looked at her. "WHINNY!!!"

The End

It's over, it's over! ::sigh:: I hate seeing these go. Don't you? At least I got Whinny to be a better Lyster! Don't you like her now? She forced Ron and Hermi to kiss TWICE! Yay!

I have absolutely **no** clue on when I'll ever write another fic L So put me on your author alert list please! Pretty please? With Ronniekins on top? Hehe… Ronniekins on top, wouldn't mind… O-KAY, younger readers, **coveryour eyes**! ^_- Oy, I better stop this while I'm still ahead. Did you enjoy? Did you like? Was this better then 'When Opposites Attract'? (hehe… I wish) Oh, warning, plug-in, plug-in: Read my other fic!

Another plug-in! Visit my site!

BYE! Review, please? Or Whinny will put a hex on you!

© Copyright 2001


End file.
